The Year Was 2014
by PercabethReyPotter
Summary: It is an important day for the Castle family... And an unexpected friend drops a line. Future Fic based on an idea that wouldn't get out of my head. One Shot.
Richard Castle was woken by two blurs launching themselves on his bed, squealing "Daddy, daddy, wake up!"
He sat up with a groan, running his hand through his sleep tousled hair.  
"Hey, Jake, Reece," he said, smiling sleepily at his twin sons, the source of the squeals, "What's up, guys?"  
"Daddy, you have to get up and make breakfast so we can go see mommy!" said Reece, tugging on Castle's arm.  
Castle looked at the other side of the bed which was empty save for Jake, who was sitting with a big smile on his face, content to let his brother take the lead.  
His bed partner, Captain Katherine Beckett of the 12th precinct, had been sworn in as the newest US State Senator two days ago, and was due to return to New York today.  
Castle took one look at his phone, and groaned again.  
"Boys, it's 5 in the morning. Mommy's flight doesn't land till 11.." he said, ruffling Jake's dark curls.  
"Sorry daddy, I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen.." yawned his daughter, walking up to him.  
" 'Sokay Lily, I'm up now.." he mumbled, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Alright everybody, let's go brush our teeth, so we can whip up something special for when mommy gets here!"  
His statement was met with yells of excitement, as the boys raced out of the room, with their sister behind them.  
"Don't run up the stairs, guys!" called Castle as he walked into his bathroom, knowing that Lily would keep an eye on the boys.  
He looked at the mirror as he brushed, staring at the scars on his body. It had been 10 years since the shootout in the loft, and somehow, he, Beckett and their unborn baby had survived, barely.  
Lily Johanna Castle was nine years old now, the spitting image of her mother, but with his blue eyes. Jacob Roy and Reece James were identical four year old twins, with Castle's face and hair, but Beckett's eyes and nose.  
Pulling on an NYPD T-shirt, Castle walked into the kitchen to find his children waiting for him, big grins on all their faces.  
They got to work after a quick breakfast, preparing all of Kate's favourite dishes. By the time they were done, there was only time to a quick shower and a cookie each, before they left for the airport.

The four of them stood at the airport, Lily holding a bunch of balloons, and Jake a board reading 'Welcome home, Senator Mommy!'  
Castle was the first to spot her as she emerged from the gate, her entourage in tow.  
Her eyes lit up as she saw him, a brilliant smile finding its way onto her face.  
As soon as she was close enough, Reece rushed towards Kate, jumping into her waiting arms.  
She spun him around and set him on the floor, peppering his face with kisses, before doing the same to Jake and Lily.  
Finally, with three children clinging to her, she turned to her husband, kissing him warmly before pulling back to smile at him.  
"Welcome home, Senator." said Rick, taking her hand in his as they made their way back to the car.

By the time they reached home, Jake was fast asleep, worn out by the morning's excitement. As Kate carried him to bed, Reece and Lily followed her, chattering away.  
Rick laughed to himself. Look at them, one would think they hadn't seen their mother in months, instead of the two days it had actually been.  
Putting his keys in the bowl on the table, Castle saw an envelope near the door that hadn't been there in the morning.  
Curious, he picked it up and opened it. Scanning through it, he threw back his head and laughed, before calling out to his wife, "Kate, come here for a minute!"  
Kate walked up behind him and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.  
"What is it, babe?"  
"Read this..."  
Frowning, she took the letter from his hand.  
It read:

'Mr. Castle and Senator Castle,

Congratulations on becoming Senator, Detective Beckett, as well belated congratulations on your marriage and three children.  
I immensely enjoyed your first foray into serious literature, Mr. Castle.  
Oh, and just so you know, the crazy things you guys do aren't over just yet.

Simon Doyle

P.S: I told you so, Detective.'

Kate folded up the letter and looked up at her husband, who looked like he was going to explode with glee.  
"Go on Castle," she waved her hand resignedly, "get it out of your system."  
"Simon Doyle was a real time traveler!" he burst out, biting his fist in excitement.  
Beckett smiled at him, and shook her head fondly.  
"You guys met a real time traveler?" came a voice from behind them.  
Both of them whirled around to see Lily standing near the stairs, looking unsure as to whether or not she should believe her father's exclamation.  
Before Kate could say anything, Castle strode over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It happened like this," he began, in his best storytelling voice, "The year was 2014..."

 **Super random fic, but my first thought when I saw 8x22 was "OMG Simon Doyle."**

 **Hope you liked it.. =D**

 **Please do review!**

 **Rey**

 **UPDATE: I just found out that the kids are called Jake, Reece and Lily..**


End file.
